DBZ's Harper's Island
by HowlX23
Summary: **Summary: One Island. One killer. One wedding. And One familiar blue headed chick. Harper's Island, once a place Bulma would call home, is now a painful reminder of that dreadfull massacre seven years ago. Now her best friend is getting married on THAT island, and the killer is back for revenge. Would going back change her life once again? Or will she be the next victim? B/V**


_****Hey guys! New story! I hope you guys like this **__** it's a new element that I'm trying out, maybe I'll be able to finish it lol I always wanted to write a scary/mystery story, hopefully I made it descent XD**_

_**I will clarify by the next chapter the family relations, I hope it's not too confusing XD**_

_**I appreciate all the reviews and alerts from you guys! They really make my day!**_

_**FYI: I'm working on another chapter of Nostalgic and Soldiers of the Col. so maybe I'll be able to post new chapters by the end of the month **_

_**You know the drill (I hope lol): Please R/R!**_

_***(BTW) Satsuma: is a type of tangerine or mandarin.***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harper's Island or DBZ….(sigh)****_

* * *

_Here I Come_

* * *

_The acrid stench of ash and soot suffocated her, it made her yes water and throat clench tight. As she ran deeper into the forest, she saw flashes of her mother behind her frantic eyes, like a slideshow of pictures. She was becoming very desperate; she had found the front door busted open, and in the living room where she had last seen her mother, the place was a wreck. Overturned chairs, broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor, it looked like someone had been in a brawl in the middle of her living room. Maybe her mom was able to get away after she fought the monster? Her legs beat as fast as her small legs could carry her, her ponytail bouncing sporadically behind her._

_The Grim Reaper was loose somewhere, and it was just a matter of time before he caught up to her soon._

_She knew it was a __**rrreeeaaalllyyy **__bad idea to disobey her father when he told her to 'stay put.' But how could she 'stay put' with her mother missing? He didn't want her to get hurt but she knew she could somehow be of some use to him even if he didn't want her help. Besides, he had to take care of that fire that was headed towards town._

_She fell over a hidden stone but quickly got up, ignoring the pain that throbbed in her foot, and continued to dart passed trunks and branches that blocked her path. She slowly stopped her footing and took a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes skirted around till she spotted the opening she was searching for._

_And as she finally made it to the opening, she stopped dead. A twisted and crooked tree stood in the center of the opening but she noticed that, for what seemed to be articles of clothing, hanging from the branches. She crept closer to it. And it was there, where the big twisted tree stood, she found her mother. Dangling with a rope tied around her neck. There were others hanging as well, but she barely spared a glance at them._

"_Mom?" she cried. Her mother's face was pale gray, with her eyelids closed and deadly lips a dark shade of purple like a corpse. Her stiff body swayed, causing the branch to creak with the weight it carried. As if her mind was playing tricks on her, she could have sworn she saw her mother open her eyes and whisper to her: "Bulma…."_

_Suddenly a strong hand clamped on her small shoulder and she screamed bloody murder. _

* * *

7 years later…

Bulma shot straight up from her bed. Sweat coated her forehead, matting her blue hair to her face. Her heart pounded like a racehorse after a run, and frantically swept the room with her eyes before calming down. Nothing was there. It was just a dream…a horrifying memory. She placed a shivering hand to wipe away the hair and sweat that coated her face. _Another nightmare_, she sighed. Even after all the years since the island massacre, she still had nightmares. The Grim Reaper was always there inside her mind (sound familiar huh? ;). But the dream would stop soon after he caught her and she would wake up gasping for breath with the feeling of an invisible rope choking her. But he was dead, her father made sure of it.

Yet it seemed that the legend of The Grim Reaper and the island massacre was still the 'big talk' of the island. In less than four hours, Bulma would be returning to the life she once had on Harper's Island. She was a little apprehensive when she received the wedding invitation at first, but it didn't matter. Her best friend was getting married to the girl of his dreams and she'd do whatever it took to make sure he was happy.

* * *

A small ferry sits docked at a Seattle harbor where water streams the lush verdant hills. Laughter and music exude from the partygoers who are on board, celebrating the upcoming wedding of Son Goku and Chichi Mao. Although it was supposed to be a casual event… it was far from it. Some of the guests where dressed more elegantly and others—as if they were showing off how much money they made by the fashion of their attire. But the one person who was the richest of all was Chichi Mao's father, the multi-billionaire "Bull" Mao. The Bull became famous soon after being in the midst of bankruptcy, when his business flourished into a successful industry. He acquired the name because Mr. Mao was tough as a bull, never giving up and never giving in, and he was extremely protective over his precious daughter. And even though Son Goku was marrying his daughter, he still saw him as an unfit son-in-law.

Near the front of the bow, four groomsmen stood by a cooler drinking beer (and what have you, lol). Yamcha, the long haired 'Brad Pitt' of the group, popped open the cooler's lid as Chiaotzu, the smallest of the group, peered into the cooler and handed him a beer. Yamcha then tossed the beer to Tien, which he greedily accepted.

"Damn… I need six more of these and two valiums before I can handle these chicks," said Yamcha.

"Which chicks?" asked Chiaotzu curiously.

"The bridesmaids, dude. Check out Renee over there?" Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu turned their heads towards the beautiful group of huddling bridesmaids.

"Wow…"the trio blushed.

"Bathroom stall. Steven's wedding. _Realllll classy_," he emphasized with a wink. "…And Monica over there? Two days later at your Grads party," he smirked and jerked his head over to Tien.

"I remember that you douche bag."

"Oh! And don't forget Lauren at Fantasy Lane," said Chiaotzu.

"Oh, yeah…"he drooled.

"Wait, Lauren? My ex?"

"Chill man, it was before you guys were together."

"How MUCH before, Yamcha?"

"It was like…I don't know… like a really long time ago…I think?"

"You asshole."

"Proud of it. Hey, Goku, heads up!" Yamcha tossed another beer at the groom-to-be as he approached them with a smile.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Reminiscing on old past time lovers…"

"You mean hookers," Tien mumbled.

Yamcha rolled his eyes at him. "Please ignore Mr. Clean over here. He doesn't seem to have a high tolerance for beer."

"How do you like your party Goku?" asked the small man with ruby cheeks.

"It's alright, not much of a partygoer, you know?" Goku said placing a hand behind his head. "I'm sure Chichi is having a blast, though. It's more her thing than mine."

"Of course she is! As long as you got a rich ass daddy with a lot of doe, I mean, who wouldn't? Now, how's the Bull? Still intimidating?"

Goku knew who Yamcha was referring to, "I'm not so sure…Last I saw him we were by the kitchen talking about fishing."

"What's with you an' fishing anyway?" asked Krillin. "Ever since you were a kid—"

"He's trying to impress his future father in law, guys! The Bull is hard to please, for a rich guy I mean. I think he hates you, Goku," Yamcha whispered the last part to Goku.

"We all hate you Yamcha," remarked Tien.

"Touche, my friend."

"Guys! I don't really think he hates me. He's a very good man, he takes care of Chi and me when we need the extra help. And besides, he's gonna be my father in law soon."

"I'm sure Chichi's impressed too. What with you being close to the Bull and all," teased Krillin.

"Speaking of which, here comes the bride." The group saw Chichi coming their way, welcoming guests as she passed them.

"Hey Chi, how's it going?"

"Yamcha," she nods to him as well as the other three. "Goku, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'll see you later guys," Goku said walking away, hearing his friends whistle and howl like dogs from behind. As the couple walked with their arms wrapped in each other's, Chichi motioned with her head towards the partying guests. "Look at all of them...Are you having a good time?"

"Of course I am Chi. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…nerves?"

"You're the nervous one," he said with a grin.

"And for good reason!"

Goku cupped her chin with his index finger, leveling her head to his. "It's gonna be okay, Chi, believe me."

"I do, Goku. I just want everything to be—"

"—perfect, I know," he finishes with a sincere smile. "Me too."

"I love you, Goku."

"I love you too, Chi." He kissed her passionately on the lips. They soon were interrupted by a throaty grunt from behind.

"Sweetheart…" said Mr. Mao. "The captain says we should be departing in few minutes."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring, Chichi excused herself and walked away to answer.

"If that's your cousin, tell him we are leaving now."

"And that I'm eating all the food!" called Goku.

Looking at the caller I.D, she's perplexed by the sight of an unknown caller. "I don't know who it is…probably wrong number." Shrugging, she stashed her phone away into her purse.

* * *

On the foreground, the welcoming sign displayed was drifted away by the sudden gust of wind, landing near the entrance way to an incoming taxi that slowed to a standstill.

In the backseat, Bulma was focused on invitation card in her lap before turning her attention to the open window where the ferry docked. _Harper's Island, here I come._

"Who's getting married?" asked the driver.

"My best friend. We grew up together."

The driver glanced out toward the ferry that had the words "Harper's Island" painted in big curvy letters. His brow raised at her in the rearview mirror questionably, "Harper Island, hey? Ain't that the place where that psycho murdered twenty people somewhat years ago?"

"Not sure," she lied.

"You look familiar. Sure I haven't seen you before?"

"I'm sure, but I suppose I get that a lot."

He cocked his head around to glance over his shoulder towards the backseat, "You didn't live on that island did you?"

Bulma didn't answer back, but sat up looking out toward the ferry.

"That's a shame," he muttered in his breath.

"Thanks for the ride," she said before exiting the taxi.

* * *

"Your groomsmen are…quite ideal are they?" inquired Mr. Mao to Goku.

"Yes sir, the best of men around," Goku said like a boasting father bragging about his kids.

"Indeed," he glared at the noisy men hustled near the beer cooler. As he turned to leave, a sudden burst of 'Mexican Hat Dance' blared out the classical music that played. Soon a mariachi band appeared on board, followed by a large man with a mustache like Hulk Hogan dancing behind them with maracas.

Mr. Mao bit the inside of his mouth, holding back the distaste of the music and inferiorating mustache wearing man. But to Hercule, it's just another entrance extravaganza!

"Ahoy, maties! Hercule is here!" He yelled with his chest puffed out and the crowd applauding cheerfully.

"Hercule!" cried Goku. "I didn't know you'd make it!"

"Of course I would, boy! Wouldn't miss my nephew's wedding for the world!" The two embraced, patting each other on their backs.

"Mr. Hercule!"

"Why hello there, Ms. Chichi! And that's just Hercule to you little missy; you're part of the family now!"

A crowd forms around the new eccentric guest as the Latin music continues onward (the center of attention now lol).

He relaxed an arm around his nephew's shoulders and leaned in, "Gotta love the Mexicans. You know how hard it is to find a freaking _mariachi _band in Seattle?" At the corner of his eye, he spotted an attractive woman with dyed blue hair, wearing a _very_ revealing pink dress. With their eyes locked, he tipped a glass of champagne to her in acknowledgement. She smiled mischievously before her oblivious boyfriend, Krillin, slid in beside her, offering a toast to Hercule's honor. He attempted to kiss her on the cheek, but her head was turned away from him (… and let's face it, he's embarrassingly short for a man his age.) He frowned, failing to get his girlfriend's attention towards him.

"Uncle, I hope your posse will be leaving soon…or Mr. Mao will kill both me and you," Goku joked with a hand behind his head.

"_I will_ kill both of you myself if it interferes with the wedding," Chichi commented, causing the men to 'gulp'.

"Never fear, missy! They'll be leaving soon enough," Hercule said referring to the _mariachi_ band.

Chichi smiled as Hercule led her to the dance floor, leaving Goku behind with a peaceful look on his face.

He caught a sudden glimpse at the corner of his eye and smiled a toothy grin at the sight of his longtime best friend walking up the ferry's ramp. Bulma's eyes darted around looking for any familiar face. And as soon as she saw Goku, her face brightened immediately. Chichi looked just in time to see Goku, literally, sprint over to Bulma and tow her in a tight warm embrace. Once the moment was gone, they took a step back to scrutinize each other.

"Bulma! I can't believe you're here! What took you so long? I was gonna head on over to the cab driver and pull you out myself."

"Sorry, I needed a moment."

"Having second thoughts are we?" Goku smirked.

"Oh plenty," she smiled, "But I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Couldn't stand to see me marry the daughter of a rich guy, huh?" he teased. Bulma couldn't diminish the smile that played on her lips; he was the only person in the world who could make her smile, even when she didn't want to. He was like a brother to her, ever since they were playmates on Harper's Island.

"Bulma!"

"Chichi!" The girls embraced, and like Goku, Chichi was her best 'girl' friend.

"You look amazing, Chi."

"So do you! Still got the bangs, I see."

The girls turned their heads over to the rowdy groomsmen that sashayed towards them holding beer and champagne glasses. "Blue! Long time no see! Care for a drink?" said Yamcha.

Bulma smirked and grabbed the beer bottle, chugging it down like a drunken pirate. Everyone watched her in awe, but the guys knew that only Bulma was the only female of the group who knew how to drink like a man. She was like one of the guys.

"Damn, that's good," she handed the empty beer to Yamcha, smiling slyly.

"Your back!" they all shouted. The five of them surround her and huddled in for a hug as Chichi dragged Goku away. "Time to impress everyone with your public speaking skills," she muttered in his ear. Goku laughed nervously.

Soon enough, everyone was gathered around the couple, waiting for his speech to begin. Chichi stood proudly beside her fiancé as he spoke. "I—ah, not very good at making speeches, but Ill humor you guys. I know some of you have come here from great distances, and some even from difficult circumstances—"he glanced at Bulma who smiled slightly,"—but huh, I just want to say, thank you. Thank all of you. It really means a lot to us…."

* * *

"Whatever Goku is sayin' is butiful man," slurred Krillin.

"I think I drank too much, man," complained Tien to the smaller man with the ruby cheeks leaning against him.

"I'm gonna die," Chiaotzu groaned.

"Will you shut up? Chiaotzu, you're not gonna die… at least not on this boat here," said Yamcha as he inspected his half-empty beer bottle.

"What you mean, Yamcha?"

"Don't you know?" Yamcha said seemingly flabbergasted. "There was a massacre that happened on that island we're headed to…Harper's island."

"Really?" Chiaotzu's eyes widened.

"Stop freaking out the Pokemon, Yamcha! It's not his fault he has red cheeks!" Meanwhile, Krillin had no idea what he was talking about, nor to whom.

"Wait, what just happened?" the small man asked curiously at his fellow groomsmen, but they were all too busy laughing at Krillin.

* * *

"…Harper's Island was the place Chi and I grew up in. It's a beautiful place, and I'm sure all of you will enjoy it as well. I couldn't think of a better place than home. So, what are we waiting for? Let's cast off!" The crowd cheered as Goku leaned in to kiss his beloved fiancé on the lips.

Bulma quietly exited from the crowd and walked to edge of the boat with her arms crossed, leaning on top of the railing, and stared out towards the ocean as if looking to see if the island was close enough to spot with a naked eye. But sooner than expected she saw the small speck of the island in the midst of the horizon.

When Goku noticed that Bulma wasn't part of the crowd anymore, he scanned around for her but nearly missed her leaning against the railing, looking deep in thought. He smiled_. So much has changed_, he thought. Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and looked down. Chichi had a fake smile on her face, "I wonder if my cousin is alright." Her voice didn't betray the concern she had for her cousin, but Goku shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll call once we land," he said reassuringly.

"Hey Goku! Cheers!"

Hercule yelled raising his glass in the air. Then out of the blue, a bird flew in and knocked the beer right off his hand. He panicked as he saw the beer fall and submerged into the water. "Shit, mah beer!"

* * *

As the beer bottle sunk in deeper, under the boat, revealed a man tied with his hands bound together and his mouth taped shut with a regulator mask. He is Chichi Mao's missing cousin. With the propeller blades at a standstill before him, this poor man prays that it doesn't move or he'd be sliced like a fish in a sushi roll.

Suddenly, the propellers begin to swirl, getting closer and closer towards his head. He struggles to break free, but with the strong rope tied around him, it's fruitless. He screams but it is too late.

* * *

Blood surfaces above the water, but the people on board are oblivious and set the boat ashore, with blood trailing behind them.

* * *

Back on board, Krillin's airheaded girlfriend, Marron, watches near the side of the boat as it descends farther into ocean. She sensed that someone was behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Hercule moves a little closer to stand beside her, "Reminds me of the Mediterranean. So big and blue…They have ferries that could take you anywhere around the world. Places like Greece, Corsica, Sardinia…" his eyes rolled over to the dark blue headed beauty and eyes her up and down in her skimpy sundress.

She answered in a high-pitched, and utterly, annoying voice, "Wow! You've been to all those places! That's incredible! I wish I could go there!"

"Why, of course, little lady. I have a belief you see; it's important that nothing should be able to stop you when you want to see the world. Why, when Goku was a kid, it didn't matter how beautiful the place was… he always wanted to stay at Harper's island."

Marron leaned her back against the railing, propping her elbows. "That's silly! I know I would leave."

"Had a feeling you appreciated things beautiful and …exotic."

Somehow when he said the word _exotic _caused her to reflexively heave up her chest, showing more of her cleavage. "I'm Marron."

"Hercule," his lips curved deviously. "Pleasure to meet you, beautiful."

She giggled and lowered her eyelids.

Just about the exact time Hercule went to lean in and kiss her, her boyfriend appeared with a broad smile on his face.

"Marron!" He stepped in and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, the other holding a glass.

"Hey, Uncle Hercule! How's the bachelor life treating yah?"

"Just the same. But you know me kid, Hercule's got a lotta love to give," he said winking. Marron smiled. But Krillin realized that there was somewhat of a competition between him and the loveable Hercule in gaining this beauty's attention. A sweat drop formed on his bald forehead and Krillin nervously led Marron away. "See yah later Hercule."

"Bye Herc!" she waved. Hercule watched as they walked away and took a big sip from his glass. Then a thought occurred to him…"Did she just call me _Herc_?"

* * *

Gohan was carefully carrying a plate full of crackers and cheese over to where his mom was casually conversing with his aunt Chichi and a few women he did not recognize.

Satsuma Mao, the eldest daughter of the "Bull", smiled at her seven year old son. He looked entirely what a little gentleman ought to look like, and her friends couldn't resist gushing about how adorable he was in a tuxedo.

He held a big smile on his face once he reached them. "Here you go, mommy," he extended the plate above his head to show her, "I got these for you."

Satsuma took the plate and ruffled his dark, silky hair. "Thank you, sweetheart! Gohan, why don't you show these ladies what I taught you?"

Gohan beamed and nodded his head vigorously; he loved it when he had to show off for his mother. He turned to the ladies, "Watch this!" and suavely pretended to slick back his hair. He made a deep bow that had them squealing and clapping like trained seals.

"I swear, Gohan, you make me so proud to be your aunt! You are defitnally the most handsomest ring bearer I have ever seen," his aunt complimented.

"Thank you, Auntie Chichi!"

Satsuma smiled proudly at her son then turned her attention towards her sister and friends. Immediately knowing it was his cue to leave the grownups talk, he began to head towards the food table.

But instead, out of his peripheral vision, Gohan was distracted by the sudden glimpse of the island that was so beautiful and yet sinister at the same time. Harper's Island was upon them.

* * *

Bulma held her breath and clenched her fists around the boat's metal railing. _Harper's Island. It's beautiful… but not the way I remember it to be. _Just by the sight of it made her gut cringe in anxiety. For the first time in seven years, she was able to recall of those hidden memories she'd tried to conceal in her life. _The antique shops, the tavern by the_…She was so deep in thought that she did not notice a figure come up from behind.

"Seems like nothing's changed, huh?"Goku said as he stood beside her and looked out towards the horizon. "Or…maybe it's too unrecognizable to notice the changes."

Bulma did not answer back but continued to stare in the direction of the island. Her aqua strips whisked against her face with the blowing wind.

"You know, it means a lot to me that you came. Really."

She smiled. "I wasn't so sure about coming, you know… but I guess I had to face the island one way or the other. About time I came back."

"Are you worried about him?" he asked her seemingly out of nowhere. Bulma hesitated, she hadn't seen nor spoken to her father since the day he sent her away, seven years ago. She highly doubted it would be a warm reunion once they finally faced each other.

She frowned a tad bit, "No."

"Guess you guys haven't really talked that much, huh?"

"How about not at all?" it wasn't a question but a statement.

Goku shook his head slightly. "You really should see him, Bulma. I bet he'll be really happy to see you again. I know I am."

"I don't know, Goku…"

"Just try," he turned her around. "For me, okay?"

Before Bulma was able to get out an answer, the roaring sound of the boat interrupted them, proclaiming that they had finally reached their destination.


End file.
